zulaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Silvers
Sheila Silvers is one of the main characters in the Ken & Sheila Series, and a side character in Lascivously Zura. Sheila is a strong, bubbly, and kind woman who is willing to help out those in need. In Ken & Sheila, she is the foster mother of Ken Taokashi whom she has much affection for. Biography Early Life Sheila was born of a female human and a male angel. Separated from her original parents at birth, Sheila fell into to the hands of a lonely couple, who adopted her as their own under the surname "Silvers". While growing up, Sheila's life seemed to be as normal as anyone else's. She made friends from the kids at school, being best friends with a girl named Miyubi Saba. Lasciviously-Zura Ken & Sheila: Beginnings Appearance & Personality Sheila stands at approximately 7 feet tall and has a very muscular build with a large bust; one of her defining traits. She has long silver hair that is dyed lavender on the ends. Her dark gray eyes compliment her bronzed skin. Sheila's main outfit in Ken & Sheila ''consists of a black & lime green sports bra, khaki cargo pants, and black sneakers. When going to work, Sheila wears a white tube-top underneath blue denim overalls. Later in the series, Sheila wears a golden bracelet on her left wrist. In ''Lasciviously-Zura, Sheila's clothes are limited (due to her massive size), and is normally seen wearing a poncho to cover her muscles. "What is '''wrong' with her??" - Ken criticizes Sheila in ''Ken & Sheila: Beginnings '' Sheila is known for her cheery, bubbly, and childish personality. She is very optimisitc, playful, and tends to view the world in a positive light, disregarding flaws and weaknesses. Many would remark on her outlook to be naive and ignorant. She likes helping out others when she can and almost expects nothing in return. Her tolerance is exceptionally high, being nearly unfazed by Ken's constant criticism, yelling, and general disrespect for her. Her willingness to forgive is remarkable, though this has yet to be truly tested. Despite her kind-hearted nature, she is capable of feeling anger or being serious in times of turmoil, such as the death of a loved one, or when innocents are injured pointlessly. Sheila can be air-headed sometimes but makes up for it with her wisdom. She also seems to be easily infatuated by all things cute (or things she deems to be cute), mainly aimed towards Ken. Sheila developed this personality as a child, but has entered a depressive state in her adolesence. As her body and muscles began to grow, a lot of the people around Sheila revered her to be a freak of nature. Some have feared her while others made fun of her. Nearly all of her friends abandoned her refusing to having any affiliation. As a result, Sheila became depressed, self conscious, and disheartened. She tended to stray away from society and remained close to those she trusted, one being Miyubi Saba; the only person who stayed by her side. With the help of Miyubi, Sheila grew up to accept who she was and came to terms with the pain she felt. She learned to coupe with her muscles and strength by finding ways where it could be helpful; such as finding physical labor jobs. When she parted from Miyubi, Sheila became more self reliant and more confident about confronting life. Relationships *Ken Taokashi (adopted son) *Deena Silvers (adopted sister) *Albert the Dog (pet) *Cunningham (heroic collegue) *Jade Autumns (inadvertant rival) *Miyubi Saba (best friend) Powers & Abilities Powers *'Supernatural Strength': Sheila's been known for her immense strength whose limits are still to be determined. She has been shown to lift a full size construction waste bin with one hand. Because of Sheila's cuddly nature, her full potential remains a mystery. Shelia's strength also allows her to make super jumps, but prefers running/walking to travel. *'Superhuman Durability': Because of her Nephilim background, Sheila's body is able to withstand most injury, pain, and disease. While not completely immune to blistering or freezing from heat or cold, Sheila's skin allows for a greater resistance than humans. Sheila is also immune to most afflictions but still falls victim to the occassional cold. *'Supernatural Stamina': Sheila's Nephilim body produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert herself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Speed': Sheila's powerful leg muscles allow her to run at a maximum of 200mph. Abilities *'Martial Combat': In battle Sheila uses a variety of simplified hand to hand combat, mainly using palm strikes and punches. She also uses football-like tackles, utilizing her immense strength to charge into her oppoents at high speeds. *'Precognition''': Sheila has a slight degree in second sight, giving her a "hint" in what immediate events are about to take place. For example, Sheila is able to tell when a person has entered the room with her back turned or doing something else. Because this only occurs in relation to the household, Sheila often explains it as a "Mother's Intuition" Trivia *Sheila's hair was originally black in her initial design. However this changed to make her character "stand out" more. The change from black to silver was a play on her surname: Silvers. Gallery sheilabase.png|Another render of Sheila in her work outift. xmas.png|Ken & Sheila's Christmas outfits wages.png|Sheila's first comic appearance, redrawn.